


Model of Expertise

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, First Pokemon fanfiction, I love my sassy gremlin child, M/M, Self-Indulgent, The girls make Bede look fancy, all of them deserve good things to be honest, all relationships are implied, art included, he deserves good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: When Bede gets a text from Gloria asking for his advice, who was he to refuse the chance to show his superior skills off to the champion!He hadn't expected her to need expertise on something likethis.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Model of Expertise

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Been awhile since I've written a proper fanfic, and it's the first time I've ever written anything Pokemon related. I just...LOVED Sword so much, and all the characters are wonderful. ;w; I haven't enjoyed a Pokemon game since Diamond, and well...here we are. thanks to the wifey @Traffycake for beta reading this for me. (She hasn't finished the game yet and luckily enough she already knew about the two spoilers I had put in so I got lucky).  
> If characters are OOC, I apologize, I did try my best! Hop/Bede is my OTP right now and I _will_ go down with this ship. (Seconded by Marnie/Gloria and Raihan/Piers[with optional Leon]).  
> Enjoy!

Postwick—a little farm town that was almost quaint...quiet, full of fresh air and promise. It was amazing that _this_ was where both the previous and current reigning champion came from, considering how _loud_ their personalities were.

Bede stood in front of Gloria’s home, lips pursed as he took in everything around him. The trip here had been shorter than he’d thought, and it definitely was not what he was expecting when he came through. Getting out of his own head, he made his way to the front door and knocked, not wanting to dawdle. After all, it would be rude to show up late, especially for a chance to help the esteemed champion with his expertise.

But let us rewind a bit, shall we?

It had been another day of fairy boot camp, filled with more quizzes and fairy-type battles. Opal made sure Bede stayed on his toes, and he felt more confident each day. He had just been getting back to his little apartment when his Rotom phone went off. Not too many people had his number nor did they text him, so he pulled it out to quickly scan the message.

**Gloria: Come to my house ASAP! Need expertise!**

Bede raised a brow at that. Gloria rarely texted him, let alone to ask him to go places. Most of the time, it was to show him photos of her travels as Champion or to ask him for an exhibition match. Even then, _that_ was rare, as she was usually with Marnie or Hop. ~~Of course, she had invited him to go hang out, as well, but he never had the time, what with the fairy boot camp and being a gym leader. Nevermind that Marnie had time—that was different.~~ So seeing this message from Gloria, asking for his help?

Well, who was Bede to refuse?

So here he was, after being led inside by Gloria’s mother (with a _“Welcome dear, would you like some tea? Gloria’s upstairs, I’ll bring it up.”_ ), currently standing outside her door. Before knocking, he felt a wave of apprehension. This was the first time he’s ever been to someone else’s home, let alone a ~~friend's~~ rival's. This was unfamiliar territory for him, and he didn’t know how to act. He knew how to act when he was with the ex-chairman, but that was forced. This was new, this was authentic, this was—

“There ya are, Bede!”

Bede jolted at the sudden voice. Gloria had opened her door and was grinning at him. “Thanks fer comin’. Come in!” Without waiting for his response, the champion grabbed his wrist and tugged him into her room. It wasn’t what he expected, but at the same time, it was exactly what he thought it would be: simplistic, assorted posters covering the walls, a small dresser in the corner, some plush toys lining a shelf, and a decent sized bed. It was then he noticed it wasn’t just the two of them present.

“Marnie? What are you doing here?” Bede did a double take towards the girl sitting on the plush mattress. To be honest, he felt relieved seeing another person, though he’d never say it aloud.

“Same reason your here: to give a proper opinion,” Marnie replied, her expression remaining neutral, and that was when he remembered he wasn’t here for a casual hang out.

“So, tell me, what exactly did you need me for? You said you wanted my expertise in person. I’m very busy, so I don’t have all day.” Bede crossed his arms and gave a half glare at the champion. However, it momentarily wavered when he saw the glint in Gloria’s eyes.

“Ye see, Bede, we needed ye to come over, specifically because we need a model.” Gloria paused as she stepped towards her closet. Taking a moment to search through her wardrobe, she finally pulled out a long, elegant ball gown, its different hues of pink shimmering in the light. “I ordered this awhile ago. It just came in th' other day, but I don’t think it’ll suit me," she explained with nonchalance, showing off the dress.

Bede was confused, giving both girls a look that expressed his aggravation. “You brought me here to give my opinion on how you look in a fancy dress?” _Seriously?_ That was _hardly_ something that was important!

“Nah, not that. We were hopin’ ye could model fer us!” Gloria proceeded, extending her arms to offer him the dress.

Bede felt his face heat up. Him? _Wearing a dress?_ Sure, he was on the slim side, but he would hardly fit in that! Bede sputtered indignantly, not prepared for that statement. “W-what? You want me to model a dress?” Gloria nodded enthusiastically, and Marnie gave a thumbs up from her spot, a small smile gracing her face. “Why not have Marnie model for you?!”

“She doesn’t fit in it. It’s too big.”

“No! I came all this way for _this_? I refuse to do it!” Bede yelped in his disapproval before making his way towards the door. After all, he had better things to do than to be their plaything!

“You’re only refusing because ya think you’ll look horrid,” Marnie’s voice chimed in.

At that, Bede paused in his steps, glancing back over his shoulder. “...Excuse me?”

“It’s fine, Bede. I would be intimidated t' wear it, too.” Marnie shrugged her shoulders, and although the gesture was innocent enough, Bede felt his blood boil. It was obviously a ruse. It was _clearly_ a ruse, and he wasn’t going to fall for it...he wasn't!

“I’ll have you know that I look good in anything.” Bede stomped over to Gloria and snatched the dress from her waiting hands. “And I’ll prove it. I’ll shine even _brighter_ than this dress!”

…

He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He just couldn’t let his pride take that fall. Why couldn’t he let his pride take the fall? Now, here he was, standing in this shimmery pink gown.

“What’s th' hold up, Bede? Ye get stuck in it?” He could hear Gloria call for him from the bedroom. He felt a twist in his stomach, tightening more and more the longer he postponed the inevitable. He felt silly in this dress, and he wishes he could turn back time and get himself out of it. He doesn’t want to deal with the laughter that is sure to come once he opens the door. He tries to calm his nerves the best he can, before grabbing the doorknob. Might as well get this over with.

Opening the door, Bede slowly made his way into the bedroom, and immediately, both girls gasped in awe. Gloria had a huge grin on her face, and Marnie had a sparkle in her eyes. Bede felt his face flush in embarrassment before turning his head away with a smirk.

“W-well, I told you both I’d look fabulous in anything!”

“Here, put these on!” Gloria held out a pair of white lace gloves. “They came with th' dress!” Oh, here she goes again, asking for more nonsense upon nonsense. Ah, well, might as well. While he didn't have more to prove, he would humor the champion in the midst of her amusement. Bede frowned in discontent, but he nonetheless slipped them on, fingers slinking their way into the openings as they were hoisted up his wrists.

~~(At least they weren’t heels…)~~

“Ahhh! Bede, ye look like a princess!” Gloria crooned in her excitement.

“You’d turn many heads at a gala.” Marnie nodded in agreement, smiling. It was then that Bede remembered he was doing this for the girls. This was certainly not for his personal enjoyment, so he didn't feel too guilty about cutting this fashion show short.

“Well, you two have had your fun. I’m getting out of this frilly nightmare.” Already whisking the gloves back off his hands, Bede neatly folded them, rolling his eyes. “I don’t need anyone else seeing me look like some creep.”

“Ah, Bede, wait—” Gloria tried to stop him, but before she could, the thumping of swift footsteps resounded throughout the space before the bedroom door swung open.

“Heya, Gloria! Sorry I’m late! I had to help move some Woo…loo…” Hop’s voice faltered as he stared directly at Bede, eyes going wide, jaw dropping. Bede prayed to Arceus that this stupid dress would suddenly teleport him far, far away from his current location, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. He knew his face was probably pinker than the dress he currently wore, and his entire body was frozen in place.

“Ah...did I forget t' mention we invited Hop, too?” Gloria sounded rather sheepish by this point, and Bede felt his eye twitch. The _last_ person he ever wanted to see him in such a compromising predicament was looking at him like he was a Dugtrio with a fourth head!

_Forget to mention, his ar—_

“Well, Bede, y-ya look...err...I mean…” Hop tried to form words, stammering. Bede tried his best to glare at the boy in front of him. Of course, Hop was going to tease him about this. At least he was just as embarrassed as he was. _He only wished he had been in a better outfit than this frilly thing!_

“Hop, yer never speechless. It’s just Bede,” Marnie teased. Hop turned to glare at her.

“Ya coulda told me you were gonna make him look even more gorgeous before I—" Hop had snapped at her before immediately shutting his mouth, his brain having caught up with it. Now it was his turn for his face to heat up, as he seemed to find a particularly interesting spot on the floor. As for Bede, he wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly. Behind him, he could hear Gloria snickering and Marnie trying (and failing) to shush her. There was no way…Hop had said what he just did. Right?

“What—”

“Ya know what? I think I hear my Dubwool calling! _Ibettergobye!_ ” With that, Hop was gone, darting out the door and closing it abruptly. Bede blinked—once…twice...three times, trying to process what just happened. His heart was fluttering. No, drumming loudly in his ears, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. The only other thing he could hear was Gloria’s laughter in the background, but even then, that didn’t process fully.

Hop...called him _gorgeous_? Sure, he claimed he could easily wear any sort of clothing and look great, but...validation of that fact coming from _Hop_? Wringing his hands together as he pondered this to himself, he hadn’t realized Marnie came up behind him, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Bede. I understand.” Her voice grew softer, coming down to a whisper. “It’s how I feel with Gloria.” Bede glanced back at her, being met with her knowing eyes.

It was at that moment…Bede realized he was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me about this ship, or just Sword/Shield in general, hit me up at chibibreeby.tumblr.com! (I'll also be posting colored versions of the photos above eventually, if you wanna see those).


End file.
